Rêve et Désir
by Candyshy
Summary: Prudence Gilbert est la cousine d'Elena, elle vient vivre à Mystic Falls pour se rapprocher de sa famille, elle va rencontrer Damon mais si c'était bien avant d'arriver en ville ... OS Damon


**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Voilà ça y est, je me lance, voici ma tout première fic, oui elle tremble quand elle écrit ces quelques mots, comme ça première fois à l'école primaire ...**

**Je suis sur un forum VD et nous nous sommes essayer à écrire une fic à plusieurs, j'ai donc récupéré mon début de fic et je l'ai retravailler pour ce petit OS,**

**soyez indulgent avec moi, mais toute critique est bonne à prendre.**

**Donc voici un OS basé sur Damon et une tierce personne c'est son point de vue que nous aurons,**

** l'histoire se situe peu de temps après l'arrivée des Salvatore à Mystic Falls.**

**Allez c'est parti ... je me tais et je vous laisse lire**

**

* * *

**

_Cher journal,  
_

_Je me suis réveillée aujourd'hui un peu troublée, avec cette étrange rêve encore dans ma tête, si réel, cette nuit, ce moment, mon corps en a encore les traces.  
Lui … Un homme enfin … pas un homme … pourquoi lui ? Qui est- il ? Mon imaginaire ? Qu'es t il ?_

_J'ai besoin de réfléchir avant de poser cet évènement par écrit._

_Là, à la seconde où j'écris, je me trouve dans la salle d'embarquement de l'aéroport car je débute une nouvelle expérience. Une de plus, je vis ma vie au jour le jour avec cependant un côté studieux, mes études, elles sont la seule chose qui arrivent à me faire garder un cap.  
Je dois donc décoller de Londres, je rentre chez moi aux Etat Unis, cinq années sans mettre les pieds sur ce continent, destination la minuscule petite ville de Mystic Falls, dans l'état de Virginie, retour vers mes origines, ma famille._

_Je rejoins mes cousins, Elena et Jérémy, une tragédie leur est arrivée il y a quelques mois, je n'ai pu revenir avant, bloquée par mes recherches pour ma thèse et mes multiples voyages._

_Je n'ai pas vu Elena ma cousine et son frère, Jérémy, depuis longtemps, elle était une jeune adolescente et lui encore un enfant quand je suis partie. Ils vivent aujourd'hui avec leur tante, la sœur de leur mère. Mon oncle et sa femme ont péri dans un accident, cela a dû être dur, et sûrement encore._

_Alors … Alors … Qui suis-je ?  
Je m'appelle Prudence Gilbert, j'ai 22 ans, célibataire, pas d'appartements, pas d'animaux, pas d'enfants, ben quoi c'est comme ça qu'ils font dans les agences ou sur les curriculum vitae. _

_Tiens et même que je vais poursuivre avec à ma petite description physique._

_Jeune femme brune, cheveux court en bataille, ils n'en font qu'à leur tête, indisciplinés, des yeux verts, pour la taille un léger mètre soixante, un corps avec des mensurations correctes, bon pas mannequin ne rêvons pas non plus et puis se sont des fils de fer, des anorexiques._

_Donc proportion, plus que correcte avec de belles petites fesses, non je ne fais pas ma maline c'est à cause des nombres de fois ou la gente masculine débile, m'a sifflé, ou touché, mon postérieur sans vergogne, bien évidemment, la trace de mes mains est souvent restés sur leurs joues, c'est de là, que j'ai supposé que c'était plus que convenable._

_Bon je continue, des seins ni trop gros, ni trop petits, je pense dans la moyenne, ferme, et excitant au dire de mes anciens amants. Ben quoi …_

_Gout vestimentaire, une dingue du shopping oui désolée, même ma grand-mère n'a jamais compris d'où cela me venait. _

_Donc aujourd'hui par exemple, c'est un petit top, blanc avec un soutien gorge noir à dentelle avec son gentil petit string assorti, une veste de garçon de café, un short en jean retroussé court, des collants et des bottes noires à talons en dessous des genoux, un maquillage discret soulignant mes yeux en noir, un joli sautoir, mon blouson en cuir marron et le top pour finir … un chapeau. Accessoire indispensable._

_Bon trêve de plaisanterie, j'arrête et je redeviens sérieuse, malgré que la description vestimentaire n'est en aucun cas un mensonge._

_Je disais pour parler de ma petite vie donc je suis fraichement diplômée, j'ai terminé mes études en avance et passer toute une année à voyager avant de présenter ma thèse._

_Une thèse en Histoire de l'Art, j'aime les ruines, les civilisations, les religions, les mythes et les légendes …_

_Je viens d'obtenir mon premier poste à Mystic Falls, à l'université, une demande que j'ai effectué pour retrouver les miens._

_Ma famille n'a cependant pas toujours était ma priorité, enfin décision surtout accès sur mes parents._

_Mes parents et moi ne sommes pas en entente cordiale, chacun vit sa vie de son côté, je les ai quitté à 17 ans, ils n'ont pas approuvé mes choix, mon père voulait que je sois avocate comme lui. J'entends encore sa phrase fétiche : « des études sur les mondes engloutis c'est ridicule et après tu vas faire quoi dans la vie ! »  
J'ai fait mes propres choix, cela n'a pas toujours était facile, toute seule dans un nouveau pays mais j'ai lié des amitiés qui m'ont beaucoup aidé._

_J'ai passé ces dernières années, a bûcher et voyager, j'ai découvert des endroits extraordinaires, des peuples et cultures diverses, je rentre la tête bourrée d'anecdotes et de magnifiques lieux et souvenirs. J'ai étudié à Londres, jusqu'à mes 18 ans, où là, j'ai pu voler des mes propres ailes sans que mes parents interfèrent._

_J'ai choisi ensuite de continuer mes études par correspondance, toujours et inconditionnellement en histoire de l'art _

_Mais comment ai-je fait sans argent, très simple avec l'héritage de ma grand-mère, j'ai vécue avec elle pendant l'année ou j'ai claqué la porte à mes parents, elle était parti à Londres pendant mon enfance, pour suivre un de ses amants. _

_Je suis fille unique, à son décès, elle m'a tout léguée avec une close comme quoi mes parents ne pouvaient en aucun cas intervenir sur ce cadeau._

_C'est cette femme qui m'a donné envie de connaître, le passé, le fantastique, je suis une terre à terre mélangée à une grande rêveuse._

_Aujourd'hui, je débute ma vie d'adulte, car j'ai toujours passé le plus clair de mon temps dans mon imaginaire, ne voulant absolument pas grandir, tous ce que j'ai appris, m'engloutissais dans ces différents mondes, et univers créés comme par magie, leurs légendes, leurs mythes me submergés._

_Bon trêve de bavardage, l'hôtesse nous appelle …. J'aurais sûrement l'occasion de reprendre mes écrits dans l'avion avec toutes ces heures de vol.  
_  
**Prudence rentre dans l'avion et trouve sa place côté hublot au coté d'une femme âgée qui lui sourit.  
Elle s'installe tranquillement sort son MP3, enclenche la musique et regarde à l'extérieur.**

**Son esprit vagabonde vers ce rêve, ce rêve qui l'a met mal à l'aise et la bouleverse à la fois.**

**L'avion décolle enfin.  
Elle reprend instinctivement son journal.  
La suite dans l'avion …  
**  
_Il faut que je parle de ce qui m'est arrivée.  
Je me suis endormie hier soir devant ma télé, puis je me suis réveillée dans une clairière._

_Une sublime et magnifique clairière, bordée de chêne, un sol tapis d'herbe mais également de fleurs odorantes et colorées._

_Je tournais sur moi-même, afin de voir ou je me trouvais exactement, si je reconnais ce lieu._

_- mais qu'es que je fous là ! Ou suis-je ?_

_- moi aussi je me demande, entends je derrière moi_

_Je me retourne et découvrit un homme, un total inconnu, me regardant lui aussi surpris._

_Aucun de nous ne bougeait, étudiant d'abord les alentours, avant de finir par nous regarder avec insistance._

_Il était vraiment beau, à peu près de mon âge, enfin difficile de lui en donner un, il était grand brun avec des yeux sublimes, perçants, d'un vert insondable, je me sentais attirée et envoutée par son regard. Un corps que l'on est obligé de détailler, des épaules larges, des mains sensuelles, un torse musclé, que l'on devine sous ses vêtements, il était à se damner. Il portait un simple pull gris léger collant légèrement à sa peau, un blouson en cuir noir et un jean bleu foncé._

_Que fais-tu là ?_

_Il me fit sursauter, avec une voix de velours et dure en même temps. _

_Ne me laissant tout de même pas déstabiliser._

_Et toi qui es-tu ? Que fais tu dans mon rêve ?_

_Car cela ne pouvait être que ça, un rêve. Je ne connaissais absolument pas les lieux, ni l'homme en face de moi. Mon imaginaire avait encore du me jouer des tours._

_Le silence, voilà ce qui nous entourait, nos regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, cet homme me faisait de l'effet, de sacrés palpitations._

_« Normal idiote, c'est ton rêve, tu n'allais pas mettre un vieil homme tout vouté et tout ridé sans dents. _

_Pas faux ! Merci petite voix»_

_Je crois avoir posé la question en premier, me dit-il un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres._

_J'ai cru que j'allais défaillir, ce sourire époustouflant, étant déjà beau les sourcils froncés, troublés alors avec ce petit rictus sournois, c'est le summum._

_Je dors sûrement … répondis je hésitante, tout cela paraissant si réel._

_Je m'appelle Damon et toi ?_

_Il commençait à avancer vers moi, ne lâchant pas mon regard, une onde de frissons me parcourut, mon bas ventre se tordit, comme … comment expliquer … comme si des papillons avaient décidé de s'envoler. Mon cœur accélérait, je ne pouvais pas bouger, ou ne le voulait pas, ma réflexion s'embrumais dangereusement._

_Il hésitait, également, étant comme moi, pas sur de lui, cela ne collé pas trop avec le personnage._

_Ma gorge était toute sèche, je réussis à murmurer mon prénom. Il se trouvait maintenant juste en face de moi, son odeur était exquise, me sentant mal à l'aise je tournais la tête._

_Il caressait mon avant bras, ses doigts descendant rejoindre ma main, son contact était glacial, mais malgré cette sensation, la chaleur irradiait tout mon être, ma respiration s'était stoppée, indépendamment de ma volonté._

_Je crus percevoir chez lui, un frisson, se propager, mais peut être encore mon imagination se moquait elle de moi._

_Prudence c'est un très joli prénom, pour une magnifique jeune femme me chuchota t il à l'oreille, rougirais tu, il ne faut pas c'est la vérité._

**Elle stoppa son stylo sur son journal, oui elle était rouge, même en y repensant dans cet avion, elle tourna la tête vers le hublot et crut voir à travers … Damon. Elle luttait contre cette sensation qui revenait si vite et si clairement.**

**A ce moment l'hôtesse de l'air arriva et souhaitait savoir si elle ne manquait de rien, si elle voulait quelque chose.**

**- non merci, ça ira …**

**Puis elle se pencha de nouveau sur son journal.**

_Lui aussi avait l'air de me détailler, comme je l'avais fait et paraissait intrigué._

_Je baissais les yeux pour voir nos mains s'effleurer, puis je remarquais que je ne portais qu'une chemise d'homme. Je fus gênée et je reculais de lui, la tête baissée, il me leva le menton de sa main. Toujours le silence._

_- tu as peur ? Me demanda t il  
- non …  
- tu devrais …_

_Je fronçais les sourcils ne comprenant pas le sens de ces dires.  
Il me sourit et je lui rendis, émerveillée par ses yeux et ce petit sourire en coin.  
- un rêve … lui dis je  
- avec une inconnue, _

_Il parut septique._

_mais je ne pourrais m'y trouver que si je le désire, je n'ai pas commandé d'être dans ton esprit  
- … ça veut dire quoi ?  
- rien …_

_On se regarda dans les yeux, sa main vint caresser ma joue_

_- je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe mais ce sentiment …  
- j'ai vraiment du mal à te suivre répondis je_

_J'enchaînais.  
__  
- profitons de mon rêve alors …_

_Je me mordis la lèvre, comment j'avais pu dire cela … stop … ce n'était qu'un rêve alors autant en profiter il était si beau.  
Il fut surpris, enfin c'est ce que je captais dans son regard, et en même tant, excité mais aussi frustré comme s'il ne gérait rien et que cela le dérangeait.  
Il se colla à moi, et mon souffle fut coupé._

_- tu as raison … être comme un humain,… une fois, laisser le monstre dormir …  
- quoi ?_

_Il se pencha et m'embrassa doucement juste nos lèvres se touchèrent puis le baiser devint plus fort plus sensuel, il posa ses mains sur mes hanches pour m'attirer à lui, il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres, j'ouvris la bouche, notre baiser s'intensifia.  
Il recula d'un coup, très surpris, avec un peu de peur dans le regard, je ne compris pas, c'était moi, que lui arrivait il._

_Puis il me sourit._

_- pardon, c'est si réel et en même temps je sais que cela ne peut pas être vrai, cela se passerait autrement si je t'avais à ma merci et ce sentiment, je ne peux plus l'avoir …  
- c'est pour cela que l'on appelle ça un rêve et ne soit pas si sur que je serai à ta merci_

_Je me rapprochais de lui avec un sourire coquin aux lèvres. Je ne me reconnaissais pas mais je crois que le fait que cela soit un rêve, m'enlevait toute honte ou timidité, malgré que je ne sois pas quelqu'un de très timide, mais c'était quand même un inconnu._

_« Mais oui, Prue, tu le dis toi-même… un inconnu, tu ne le reverras pas … alors … profites ! »_

_Il me laissa approcher, je me mis sur la pointe de pieds en me tenant à son blouson en cuir noir et puis je posais lentement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il se lassa faire puis m'enlaça délicatement._

**Notre baiser devint plus intense mais cette fois il n'y mit pas fin, nos langues s'entremêlèrent, à l'unisson, je frémis tellement c'était intense.**

**Je fis tomber sa veste, laissant mes mains longer ses bras, jusqu'à ses doigts, il se rapprocha d'un coup, m'embrassant dans le cou, je lui facilité l'accès en mettant ma tête en arrière, les yeux fermés me laissant transporter dans son étreinte.**

**Ses lèvres étaient si froides, et elles se promenaient sur ma peau, qui brûlait littéralement.**

**Je posais mes mains sur son bassin, me glissant sous son pull, errant sur son corps musclé à souhait comme je l'avais entraperçu. Il me laissait agir me fixant toujours, je fis tomber son vêtement au sol, libérant son torse à ma vue.**

**Il reprit son investigation vers ma clavicule, posant une multitude de baisers, le bas de mon ventre se tendait, mes mains quand à moi se promener sur son corps musclé, ses bras, son torse, son dos, fesses.**

**Je n'avais rien sous la chemise à part un string, une de ses mains s'empara de mon sein, le malaxa, je lâchais un gémissement  
Puis il déboutonna doucement ma chemise, l'ouvrit complètement, la fit glisser le long ****de mes bras, regardant mon corps**

**- tu as un corps magnifique me dit il rempli de désir**

**Il me fit m'allonger sur sa veste, ses yeux encrés aux miens, il se coucha délicatement sur moi, je sentais son érection contre ma jambe, il descendit avec sa bouche sur mes seins, prit mon téton, le mordilla et le suça, me torturant de plaisirs cela me valut un nouveau gémissement et mon corps se cambra, son autre main descendait.  
Il leva les yeux vers moi, tout en continuant de descendre ses lèvres le long de mon corps et sourit en m'embrassant, voyant ma réaction.**

**Il déposa un baiser au bas de mon ventre, d'abord sur la gauche au départ de mon aine, je me cambrais de nouveau, j'avais un tatouage à cet endroit, un ange noir recroquevillé, un ange déchu, il passa son doigt dessus, et sourit.  
Sa main quand à elle avait atteint mon intimité qui était déjà trempée, l'effet qu'il me faisait ne pouvait pas être caché, il me caressa , je gémis, il écarta mon string et puis entra un doigt dans mon intimité puis 2, et fis des va et vient, je sentis une chaleur irradiait, une vague immense montée, je sentais sa langue en moi, je n'allais pas pouvoir me résister … c'était … divin, grisant, et follement agréable, je finis par exploser, criant son prénom, je tremblais et ma respiration était saccadée.  
Il finit de lécher mon jus ainsi que ses doigts, mon désir était encore redoublé.**

**Je repris mes esprits et le pousser me mettant à califourchon sur lui, en souriant.**

**- qui est à la merci de qui maintenant, le regardais je avec moquerie**

**- y quelques secondes il n'y avait pas photos**

**Je me penchais et l'embrassais fougueusement en caressant son torse, le couvrant à mon tour de baiser, je m'arrêtais sur son téton, lui mordillant, je continuais ma descente, m'emparant des boutons de son jean, je le fixa quelques secondes, il me regardait faire avec un regard noir, rempli de désir, je tirais dessus d'un coup sec puis le fit glisser, il souleva son bassin pour m'aider, il était maintenant avec son dernier rempart, son sexe était dressé et paraissait à l'étroit.**

**J'embrassais son érection à travers son caleçon, il se cambra à son tour, je mis mes mains aux bordures et le fis glisser très lentement en embrassant tout autour de son pénis, entre les cuisses, il arracha une poignée d'herbe en grognant.**

**Je remontais tout aussi doucement posant mes lèvres sur sa peau froide, je léchais sa longueur, il gémit, je le pris dans ma main fit des va et vient, lent puis plus rapide, le portait à ma bouche, je suçais l'extrémité. Il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux.**

**- oh … oh oui … tu es divine …je ne vais pas … pouvoir … oh … me retenir**

**Il me repoussa, je dus lâcher prise, il me coucha sur le dos repris sa place au dessus de moi.**

**- c'était …il respirait difficilement  
- agréable … lui dis je en riant  
- mieux que ça …**

**Il fondit sur mes lèvres, écarta mes cuisses, se plaça à l'entrée de mon intimité et se figea, son regard sur moi, il jouait, mais mon désir était trop grand.**

**- je te veux en moi … répliquais je  
****  
Il me pénétra doucement par petit à coup, en me regardant intensément, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.**

**- tu es si étroite … me dit il en effectuant de va et vient lent en moi  
- oui … c'est bon, … plus vite … plus vite le suppliai je**

**Il accéléra, de plus en plus vite, je me cambrais pour lui faciliter sa progression, sentant son souffle sur moi, je gémissais de plaisir et lui aussi.**

**- oui … encore criai je  
- tu … tu aimes …ce que je te fais  
- ouiii … oh je …  
- je ne vais pas … tenir plus longtemps, viens … jouis pour moi … lâcha t il**

**Il me pénétrait avec plus de bestialité mais c'était divin, il accélérait mes parois se resserrèrent et je ne pus retenir l'orgasme qui me consumait, cédant à un cri de plaisir. Lui aussi vint, juste après moi en me disant combien c'était bon et plsusieurs fois mon prénom. **

_Il se laissa tomber sur moi, sa tête dans mon cou sans pour autant m'écraser, il embrassa mon cou. Nous étions tout tremblant, en sueur, nos souffles étaient saccadés, difficile de reprendre un esprit clair et concis. J'avais l'impression que l'on se connaissait parfaitement, notre étreinte était magique. Il avait été si doux si prévenant, je souris pensant « tiens, tu mets de la douceur dans ton rêve »._

_Il roula sur le côté m'entrainant avec lui pour me prendre dans ses bras,, je posais une main sur son torse ainsi que ma tête, je levais les yeux, il paraissait perdu, surpris, heureux._

_Pendant ce moment partagé, j'avais du me mordre la lèvre trop fort, cela me piquait et un goût de fer dans la bouche, du sang probablement, je vis sur son torse mon sang._

_Il respira et baissa la tête, ses yeux ce posèrent dans mon regard puis sur mes lèvres, il se figea, son corps se tendit, en une fraction de seconde son visage changea._

_Je fus surprise, un peu de peur s'insinua en moi, d'un coup son regard fut injecté de sang puis il retroussa les dents et un grognement bestial sorti de sa gorge.  
Il se propulsa en arrière debout devant moi … nu et magnifique, il lisait la peur dans mon regard, je me repris. _

_Je me levais à mon tour puis avançais vers lui, tendant ma main …_

_- mais … murmurai- je_

_Recule. Ne m'approche pas … je ne pourrai pas m'arrêter … dit il_

_J'étais totalement perdue. Glacée sans lui prêt de moi._

_Puis plus rien le noir, je criais et me retrouver … dans des couvertures, je compris ou j'étais, je tapoter le mur, j'atteins la lumière … ma chambre, nu sous mes draps, en sueur.  
Ce n'était bien qu'un rêve … doux et divin … mis à part la fin qui me mit mal à l'aise, je préférais en faire abstraction et garder ce sublime moment._

_Oh mon cher journal, c'était …. En un seul et simple mot : extraordinaire_

_Pourtant sur mon corps, je portais la marque sur ma lèvre, ne prouvant rien évidemment, j'ai pu me mordre en dormant mais j'avais des traces bleutés sur le corps comme si une personne c'était agrippée à moi, et je revoyais ses doigts parcourir ma peau._

_« Mais non, juste un rêve … Damon, tu vas hanter nombres de mes nuits je pense »_

**Prudence stoppa son écriture. Puis elle inscrivit.  
**  
_Rien que le fait d'y repenser cela me fait des papillons dans le bas ventre.  
Un moment éphémère et unique, cet homme était sublime et tendre._

**Elle arrêta d'écrire et regarda à l'extérieur, un sourire aux lèvres.**

**Malgré cela, elle se posait des questions, d'où avait elle imaginé cet homme, d'où provenaient ces marques sur son corps, son toucher, ses baisers, les sentiments et les odeurs, avaient si réels … des questions qui resteront surement sans réponses**.

* * *

et voilà vous êtes arrivé ...

Allez soyez mimi laissez moi un petit commentaire, la petite bulle toute en bas ...


End file.
